A girl named Eliza
by Lostgirllove
Summary: "For some reason I feel like some ones watching me,but I just ignore shit like that,it's not like the house is full of ghosts." This story is about Tate and a new girl,Eliza, living with her farther and sister in the murder house. some OCXViolet, OCXLeah moments but eventual TateXOC
1. New to the Murderhouse

So it hasn't been long since my mom passed. Dad didn't take too well to it, so he had us moved to this new place ages away from our old house, hell I don't even know where it is, all I know is that i had to sit next to my sister for 3 days for this shit. Sitting next to my sister in such a small place, for what seems like forever, is not fun. Even though our mom died like a month ago, she's all peaches and cream, singing to the Katy Perry songs on her iPod. I could have punched her. I just wish I was back home so I could cut myself, I can't exactly get blood on the car floor or do it when my dad was next to me.

* * *

"Eliza, open the door for us would you sweetie?" my dad asked in a tone that he'd thought I'd smile to, but I just snatched the keys out his hand. Hey, at least I didn't have to help those idiots with the boxes.

I look over my sunglasses at this huge house. It looks amazingly creepy but it's kinda cool, maybe I'll meet a ghost. HA! I stand completely still staring at this house as my dad and my sister get out the only things that would fit in the car, the rest is in a removal van on its way. dad says it should be here in a day or two.

As I walk through the gates I see this old lady was standing on the garden, almost Asif she disapproved of the house or something. She was dressed like a maid, maybe she wanted us to hire her.

"Ermmm… is there something I can help you with?" usually I'm not this polite but I'm actually quite polite towards the elderly.

"I'm moira, I was wondering if your parents were with you?" as if she couldn't be anymore thoughtless.

"Well I'm Eliza and my dad's over there, my mom passed a month ago." I don't exactly know why I told her that, it's not like she needed to know.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry for your loss." Asif I gave a damn, all I wanted to do was find my way through the house, there's nothing better than doing a little 10yr old ghost hunting, pretending that you saw something in the corner of the room. That's what mom and I used to play when I was little. It's why I love basements and attics so much, there the spookiest rooms in the house.

"Its fine, I'm the only one in the process of grieving anyway." I look down at my feet like an attention seeker, I don't like or want attention, just made me miss mom is all.

As soon as dad walks over he starts gawping at this old maid as if she's like hot or something, who'd of thought he'd be into grannies, I scoffed at the thought.

"Hi I'm Dave, Dave... Dave wright." He held out his hand as he shook hers. "Girls why don't you go pick out your rooms?, So you are?" did he just give us the brush off? I just roll my eyes while Lizzy stares at them both with a grin on her face, she looks kinda creepy when she does that.

"Come on creep, I wanna go find my room." So I pull her by her arm as dad and the old bat continue to flirt. Cringe! I don't even wanna think of them being together it's just gross!

"You're only a year older than me, don't think you can keep bossing me about." I'm so tired of her moaning at me like that, I don't boss her about, do I?

As soon as we both walk in the house I push past Lizzy and head up the stairs, "if I'm not back in 2 days, call a search party." I'm going to enjoy this house, forget about that piece of shit back home!

This house is crazy old and creepy, anyone can see it, something feels off about it all. I walk in this room and feel instantly drawn to it, like I belong here. It has this joined bathroom and its average sized I guess. "Found my room!" I think they heard me. For some reason I feel like some ones watching me, but I just ignore shit like that, it's not like the house is full of ghosts.

* * *

TATES' POV

"Some one new to scare, this will be fun. You gonna work your slut magic on this one?" I smirked at the old bag next to me, hell she's already in character, looking up at the house like some ones egg'd it.

"Actually Tate… you might want to go and sort out what tricks you're going to use because it looks like there here." Not a bad idea off the old fruit.

So I go back through the basement door and heading up the stairs getting a freshly cruel idea. As I come up into the hall a girl runs in front of me. She's perfect. She has long black hair and a slim, toned body. _'Can't you tell she takes care of her body?' _is my first impression thought. She's wearing a tight black top and some leather shorts. Made me grin thinking how i could torment her, how i could spy on her in the shower. As for the other girl, she's the complete opposite, wearing a bright pink dress, blonde hair, fat. Not much going for her at all.

so following her into my old room a watch her scanning it with her bright blue eyes. then my eyes widen, she knows im here. she can feel my presence.

"Found my room!" i look at her instantly, she chose my room of all of them, mine.

this is going to be fun, she's different to anyone ive ever met. hotter than violet.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was short and a little straight to the point, but it was hard writing for this topic. hopefully the chapters will get better overtime and this is my first time writing in the first person so sorry if it was a little hard to follow. please review all critisism and ideas are welcome :) Eliza's outfit link for this chapter is on my profile :)**


	2. Close your eyes, now tell it to go away

Eliza's POV

"Strange, there's already a bed in this place, but no other furniture?" It's actually comfortable, but cold! I still put my arms under my head, lying on my back, to rest.

"Dad said were ordering food tonight, the fridge freezers not here yet. It'll be here in 30 minutes." Doesn't she know how to nock?! Why is she still staring at me, she always stares.

"Well thanks, you can get out now." I smirk and put my arms back behind my head and get back to resting. As she closes the door I get back up again, I haven't even made a visit to the cellar or attic yet, at least there's something to look forward to in this house.

Walking down the stairs I feel like someone's behind me, "not better way to go on a ghost hunt into the cellar thinking there's someone behind you." I look behind me, just in case.

Smiling at the thought of me and mom doing this as I walk into the kitchen, I grab the torch from out the box on the kitchen island…

"Wait there! Can I come too?" Lizzy's voice goes through me, she's like a stalker.

"NO! This is my thing, go watch some stupid high school teen film or something." Thank god she isn't following me. Then I hear dads voice,

"I'll put your boxes in your room Eliza" doesn't he realise I'm busy? my middle finger comes up _'accidently'_ showing it to dad. I heard him sigh but whatever, it's my time to have some fun.

Creepy, no I turn on the torch. "Jesus its dark down here, there's also nothing down here, this was boring. Now I'm just wondering down here on my own like a lowlife, greaaat."

'_Don't be too sure'_

What the fuck was that?! I start making my way back up the stairs, shit something's got my leg! then this thing starts running at me with big teeth, what the fuck is it?!its as scary as hell! ! "Ouch!" I feel like something's biting my leg! "HELP?!" why isn't no one coming?!_ 'Just scream'_ is my only thought.

'_Close your eyes'_

There's that voice again what have I got to loose, no one else is gonna help me, I'm screaming my ass off like a little girl... "Closing my eyes now, OUCH! You son of a bitch" I'm almost crying, clutching my eyes shut, what is this and what is this voice helping me?

'_Now tell it to go away'_

"GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLE!" why has it stopped? fuck it I'm getting the hell outta here while i still can! I stumble up the stairs, now I'm on my hands and knees, as long as I get out of here I don't care if the doc's get scuffed. Opening the door… There she is,

"What the hell's wrong with you? What happened to your leg?"

"Ermm… nothing, I fell over and scraped it." Like she's so concerned. Starting to roll my eyes at my thought. Although she strangely has a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure? That was a pretty big scream." Her face has stopped looking concerned now, now she just looks annoyed.

"What do you want? My blood, I said I'm fine. Just back off." Now I'm on my feet I can finally push pass her and walk off, so I take the opportunity and walk to the back door.

* * *

Tate's POV

Wow, her sisters annoying, she's kinda creepy how she stare like that. But I like her, she reminds me of Addie. I can tell it bothers the girl I now know is called Eliza. Although it's all I've been doing, watching her, like a dog watches a human who has its favourite chew toy. I'm just trying to figure her out. That went fast. Where's she going now?

I follow her down the stairs, she's turning around, and I catch my first stare of her amazing ice-blue eyes. She has an amazing ability. She knows someone's watching her yet she smiles? She's going into the basement she lets me know. I need to be sure that thing doesn't hurt her like it did that cokehead Leah. I immediately make my way down to the cellar, before she does.

"Don't scare her, that's my job." I have a feeling that my words won't sink into its brain, I didn't warn it off as sharply as usual.

A couple of minutes later and she starts walking down the staircase, it's not safe down here. Following her into the room she tells herself there's nothing down here, I have to warn her someway,

"Don't be too sure." Is what I've just whispered to her? She smells like vanilla or cocoa butter, but I'm not too sure, it's been a long-time since I've smelt either one of them. It's nice, it reminds me of violet, I wonder if she's as good in bed as violet was. i smile until i look down at her, Before I can stop it she's lying on the floor trying to get away, shit it's got her. What do I do?!

"HELP!" crap!she's screaming… I'll have to help her before it's too late!

"Close your eyes…" I'm waiting for her to close her eyes, she probably won't listen to me, she has to… or she dies.

"Closing my eyes now! OUCH! You son of a bitch" all I can do is giggle to myself that she lets me know she's closing her eyes, not like she needs to.

"Now tell it to go away." Thank Lucifer she has, and in a rather demanding way. She can't hear me laughing as she's running up the stairs, she can't see me admiring her, scrambling on her hands and knees in her doc martins and sexy leather shorts, but I can. She safe now. Out the basement, "time for a chat I think, don't you?!" I walk back in the room, it can hear me, and she can hear me.

"Don't get too angry with him Tate, he gets lonely." Nora always defends him!

"No not this time Nora! I told it not to and it still hurts her, she has a mark on her leg!" she can't let this one slide, not this time.

"Fine ill have words, not to trouble her again." Nora's disappeared now, I can't see her again, and it's for the best, before I kill her again. It won't do anything to her but at least it would help my rage.

"That goes for the rest of you lurking bastards, this one's mine!" I can't see them but the message gets through. I go outside through the basement door, she's sitting on the gazebo, it's not time yet. Constance will introduce us later.


	3. Lingerie

TATE'S POV

I love watching her, just admiring her beauty, the way she sits with her tanned smooth legs next to her chest. Now she thinks she's crazy I can start to mess about a little more, this is perfect. I just need to touch her, her skin looks so soft and warm.

I didn't mean for it to happen! Didn't think shed fall off, what if she's broken something? Her dads coming, maybe it will be best if I go, I don't want to feel what I felt for violet again. Tonight's the night we get introduced.

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

This house is different. I don't know what bit my leg, and I don't plan to, but it has given me a pretty red mark. I don't know what helped me down there either, not too sure if even know what helped me. But I'm glad it did, I wonder what would have happened if it didn't?

"I'm going crazy aren't I?"

All can do is sigh and take another inhale of my cigarette and forget about as much as I can, what can take my mind off hat had happened earlier? I like this gazebo, it's kinda quirky. I like to sit on the rails and relax on here. "Hollyshit!" SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY BACK! "Ouch!" Falling off a rail 4 feet from the ground is not nice!

"Honey are you ok?!" dad runs over and drops his plant pot onto the ground as he came around the corner of the house in his gardening gloves, all concerned.

"Errmm… yeh, I think I'm fine. Help me stand up?" I grab onto his arm and try to pull myself up. "ouch! shit no I'm not. My ankle really hurts!" I can't believe I just almost cried, "don't be such a girl Eliza" I whisper hoping he didn't catch my self-comment,

"You are a girl, its ok to cry sometimes sweetie. Now come on, let's get you checked out at the hospital. Can you walk?" holding his hand out I grab it for support and pull myself back up.

"Thanks, I think I'm fine, I don't need to go to a hospital dad. It's just a little sore." Getting up, I need to prove that I don't need to go… walk, walk, walk, and collapse. "fuck!" and again my dad is standing in front of me, but this time I don't have to walk. I get picked up.

"Let's get you inside, I'll call the doctor to come round and give you a check up, just to make sure that you havent broken it or anything." Inside it is then, I can't believe I wasted a whole cigarette.

* * *

This isn't half bad, I mean I get all my ice cream brought to me, and the only downside is not being able to walk too well. The doctor said its nothing, I just need to keep weight off it for a couple of days, and I have to take a stupid bath and no showers, I don't like the way baths make me feel, I feel I haven't been fully cleaned. What was that?! I sounded like someone tugged on the shower curtain behind me. Ok now I'm defiantly crazy. I gotta get out of here. It's not easy trying to get out of a bath without standing, it's not exactly easy to not put weight on your foot either. I hate limping, I feel weak. I know no one's there but it still feels like I'm being watched.

"Just get the towel and get out of here" so I do. "I need to stop talking to myself."

"What makes you think you're talking to yourself?" this tall handsome guy with blond hair standing in the door frame asks me.

"Who the hell are you!?" I quickly wrap the towel around my torso. I hope he didn't see too much.

"I'm Tate, from next door." He informs me, what is he staring at?

"Well Tate from next door, did you get the door numbers mixed up or something? Because I'm pretty sure this is my house." Good comeback Eliza. I smirk at my thoughts.

Now leaning on the sink cabinet he smiles at me and tell me why he's actually here, my dad would have probably done the same. I don't return the favour of a smile, but I do limp pathetically back into my bedroom.

* * *

TATE'S POV

I and Constance stand outside the back door awaiting for the door to be opened, and then our knock is answered.

"Hi can I help you?" The man whose name I have yet to learn asked looking confused.

"Yes, I'm Constance Langton and this is my dark and troubled son, Tate. Were your next door neighbours and we've come to welcome you to the neighbour-hood. I brought wine." Of course as always, its wine. She walks into the house and makes her way through the other side of the kitchen and sits on one of the kitchen island stools. I follow in after her and apologise for our disturbance.

"So your Tate?" her annoying sister asks me staring as if she's never seen a human before. I'm pretty sure she's trying to flirt with me.

"Yeh. Isn't this house a little big for just the two of you?" my hopeless mother asks knowing that obviously Eliza lives here too.

"No actually, my other daughter Eliza is upstairs. from the description of what you mother just gave me about you I'm sure you'd get along well. I'm David wright by the way and this is my daughter Lizzy."

"That's nice, mind if I go and find your other daughter? I'd like to meet her, its been a long time since ive met someone like myself" I asked, showing I'm not interested in him and his weird daughter.

"No, but if you find her would you mind asking her to come down and meet your mother please?" he smiles at me and I nod at his request and walk out the kitchen, I can feel Lizzy's eyes burning into my back and the voice of David telling my alcoholic mother how straight forward and open-minded I am.

But of course it doesn't take me long to find her as I've already lived in the house and died in the room she now belongs to.

* * *

I move the shower curtain a little to scare her, maybe she'll get out the bath if she's creeped out enough.

It's time to make myself seen, I walk over to the door frame and wait for her to talk to herself again like she usually does when she gets scared. My prediction was correct,

"What makes you think you're talking to yourself?" I ask her, as she stands naked and hopelessly next to the rack of towels, she grabs one quickly hiding herself away, it's not like I haven't see he naked before. i'm not one to complain at all.I answer her request and tell her who I am, I found it hard not to laugh at her sarcasm but I kept it down long enough to tell her partly why I'm here.

"Actually, my mom dragged me around here to come meet the new neighbours'. I met your sister, she's annoying, and I don't like people who ask so many questions and aren't straight forward or open enough to tell me why they're flirting with me. Nice ass by the way." I smile at her but she ignores me and limps into her bedroom, the one that was once mine.

"Need any help?" I follow her and sit on the end of her bed and continue to watch her struggle to find some clothes in the unpacked boxes.

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." She's so stubborn. She obviously doesn't notice the box behind her is labelled _'underwear'. _

I walk over to the box and grab the sluttiest pair of black laced panties and matching bra I could find and hold them out in front of her as she continues to struggle. "You sure about that?"

"You would pick the black transparent lace wouldn't you." Surprisingly she smiled at me. I smirk at her as she snatches the underwear that dangles from my finger.

"I once knew a girl who did that." I grip her wrist and brush the closed wounds that lay upon her soft,bare skin.

"shit happens, its how i deal." she snatches back her arm and i look down at my own arms that are covered by my black jumper sleeves. I realise she's no longer in the room, but she's in the bathroom once again. but again she steps out with her underwear now under the black towel.

"I used to do it, I know how pain is the only way that helps us escape from the feelings we hold within." she turns to look at me, i can see the hurt in her eyes.

"exactly." is all she says to me. she drops her towel revealing her sexy lingerie. "hand me that top?"

I get up off her bed and grasp hold of the black and most certainly over-sized top she requested from off the box in front of me. her back to me i stand behind her and hold the top in front of her, I bend down to her whisper in her ear, "thanks for the on turning view" I can smell the vanilla shower gel on her neck and the coconut shampoo in her hair. I step away as she takes the top from my hands and I turn to walk out the door before telling her that her dad wants her to come meet my mom.

"tell him ill be down soon."I hear a chuckle in her voice as she tells me to pass on her message.

* * *

ELIZA's POV

I don't want his help, im not disabled."I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." I snap back at him. then he holds my favorite transparent laced panties and bra set on his index finger in front of me,

"you would pick the transparent lace wouldn't you" I dint mean for it, but I smiled, it's not like me to kind of flirt.

suddenly his hand grasps my wrist and runs his cold thumbs across my sore cut from just before we left the old house. the feel of his hands on my wrist makes me shiver and strangely on edge, but I like it. I take my arm back, I can't risk those feelings again. "shit happens, its how i deal." i tell him and walk away into the bathroom to put on my underwear while he's in a kind of trance.

"I used to do it, I know how pain is the only way that helps us escape from the feelings we hold within." is what he tells me when i come back in and stand by my drawers on the other end of the bed.

"exactly." so he does know what its like, I suddenly feel bad for him, and understand his pain. the least I can do is make him a little happier. so I drop my towel and ask him to hand me the top from off the box in front of him. I feel him stand behind me leaning over my shoulder, his warm breath on my neck makes a shiver go down my spine.

I lightly hold the top in my hand as he whispers "thanks for the on turning view". I smile at his comment and feel the cold when he moves away. I take a deep breath. "your dad wants you to come meet my mom, be ready."

"Tell him i'll be down soon." I ask him to pass on, i cant help but giggle a little.


	4. The cold razor blade

**Before you read this chapter i have to warn that there's a lot of self harm in this chapter along with a lot of drama, so if you have a fear of self harm then i suggest that you skip this chapter and wait for the next, but you'll be missing than that i hope its enjoyed and i found this chapter fairly easy to write although my ideas completely changed of what i wanted it to be.**

* * *

TATES POV

As I walk back into the kitchen all eyes turn to me, especially Lizzy's whose are more in a seductive mode than the others.

"So how did you find my dark daughter, was she nice to you?" he smiled at me not knowing that what I am about to say will wipe the smile off his face,

"Like you wouldn't believe, she was in the bathtub when I found her, she finds it hard to get out the bath without standing, and in such a hurry. It's not like I haven't seen it all before. She has the most amazing body you know, all wet and smooth..." I allow the ends of my mouth curl up into a smirk as his smile turns into a frown of rage. Before I could finish he slammed his fist on the kitchen island cutting me off, but I'm not scared, just amused.

"DAD?! What the hell?" I heard Eliza's voice scream from behind me as she walks over to her angered farther.

"How could you e such a slut Eliza? I don't care for what your little friend just told me, at all!" I saw her eyes go from him and move aggressively to me only to be taken back to him.

"An s? Really? First I didn't know he was there and secondly, its ok for you to be called into the headmaster's office at school about Lizzy's sexuall behaviour towards the boys at school?!" she just stands there in frustration. I didn't know all of this could get so amusing, and as always my mother breaks up all the fun,

"I think it's best if we were to leave, you obviously have some issues to deal with." She flicks her cigarette ash onto the kitchen floor and looked over to Moira and then pointed to it, clicking her fingers.

"I all politeness, if I see you son around my daughter again, I will call the police." He said that rather calmly. I smile back at Eliza as she just glares at me.

As soon as were out of the door she immediately gets on my back. "Now why did you have to go and say that? You are one strange child. The only good looking child I've had and he makes up for the ugliness on the outside only to be drawn within." I hate her stupid lectures, I just roll my eyes as she points her cigarette at me.

* * *

ELIZA's POV

As soon as I walk into the kitchen all I hear is my dad's fist slamming on the counter top. He's obviously pretty pissed. All of a sudden I get called a slut from asking what was going on. He obviously doesn't know what I know about my sister, either that or he's too oblivious. But of course she's his little cake faced princess and I'm his dark shameful one just because I cut 7 or 8 times and because I only wear the occasional red lipstick and black eyeliner, unlike my sister who covers her face with the most expensive foundations and mascara daddy buys for her.

Before I knew it Tate and who I presumed was his mom were heading out the door, Tate leaving a smile slapped across his face for me to see. I ignore his attractive but snide smile and turn to my dad who threatens to call the police on him if he sees us near one another again, talk about over protective.

"I can't believe you! Do you really think I'd put out for a good looking guy who I literally just met? I'm not Lizzy!" I see Lizzy pin her blue eyes on the back of my head in anger, but I don't care, I only speak the truth.

"Don't talk about your sister like that! Get up to your room, I don't want look at you right now." I will admit his words hurt a little, but I hold no guilt for him. But I do as I'm told like an obedient dog and go to my room_, 'but I'm 17 not 12' _I silently thought to myself.

Immediately I'm string myself in the mirror above the bathroom sink. My dark black hair in a messy bun and my side fringe dangling over my eyes. My eyes locked on the cold silver blade in my hands. My eyes wander back up to the face in the mirror, and the other behind me,

"Don't do this. Please" I continue to stare at myself in the mirror and my eyes turn to look at his as he stands in the door way. I ignore him and drag the blade across my arm, the feel of the blood trickling down from my open wounds. He takes another step closer. My eyes following him all the way, again the blade runs across my arm, this time lower. And again, and again. My eyes drop a little as I turn in blurred vision to see Tate's face before me.

* * *

TATES POV

I see her looking up at me in the mirror, all I can see in her eyes are anger, hurt and desperation. I didn't realise what was in her hand until I saw the crimson blood drip from her arm. My eyes widen as her eyes are on me the whole time she stands there in front of the mirror and carelessly cuts herself.

"Don't do this. Please." I didn't know what else to say. It seemed as if my words didn't flow through her brain as the carelessness grew on her face and cut herself twice more. I step closer, but it only seems to make her do it again. Before I knew it she was on the floor. I can't let her die. I run to her side, but I can tell she's losing consciousness. "Stay with me Eliza. STAY WITH ME DAMN IT!" I see her eyes open slightly. "Come on, stay awake!" I pull her head upon my lap and reach for a dirty shirt sitting next to the bath. I try to keep the pressure on her wounds as much as possible, but she's losing a lot of blood.

I don't know what to do. Do I call for help? Or do I let her live her life forever here?

* * *

**can you answer Tate's question for me? what would you like him to do? **

**i hope that i can get some feed back on this chapter as i know its a lot better than the others I've written so far.**


	5. Anne Summers

TATES POV

From the moment I met her I wanted her. But not like this. Not yet. I have to do something, get someone. I need . I take off my shirt and wrap it tightly around the wounds to try and help the bleeding.

"Eliza stay with me I'm gonna go get help you hear?" as I lift he head up with my hands I still don't get a response. She's being drained of her blood. "Stay alive Eliza!"

Running down to the basement I shout for , but I don't get a response. "Nora! I need your god damn husband! Where is he?!"

"Tate, what's wrong?" I spin around to find them both standing before me, but I ignore Nora and head straight for .

"I need your help, its Eliza! I don't know how to stop it!"

"Slow down. What don't you know how to stop, Tate?" he asks me with concern.

"She's upstairs, she cut herself to deep we need to hurry! I can't let her bleed out!" I can't help but fill my eyes with tears.

"Ok I'm coming."

As soon as we get to her he drops his bag on the floor and checks her pulse,

"She's alive but her pulse is week, I can stitch her up but shell sleep for a long time, you have to stay with her until she wakes up again." He informed me as he injected a needle into her arm and begun to thread a needle.

"O-ok. Will she be ok?" my hands glide through my hair as the stress and anxiety builds up inside.

"She'll be fine, once I've stitched her I need you to get me those bandages from out my bag, can you do that for me Tate?" he asks keeping all of his focus on her arm and the needle.

"Umm…yeh… of course." I handed him the bandages as he finished threading the needle through the last he bandaged her arm he ordered me to get her to get her to bed and clean up the bloody floor before any one saw. "She can remove the stitches within 6 days, the wounds must be cleansed every day, and I will leave some clean bandages on the sink. Any problems you know where I am."

Before I knew it I'm taking her to her bed, cleaning her face with a sponge. As soon as her eyes opened a sudden weight was lifted from my shoulders.

ELIZA'S POV

As soon as I open my eyes I see Tate leaning over me on my bed. I almost can't believe what I've done. "My arm itches like crazy." Feel his fingers run across my arm. As I look down I realise it's been sewn up and bandaged. I quickly look back to Tate for an explanation. "Did I go to the hospital?" my brows thread together in confusion as he looks back at me.

"No. my friend did it, he's a doctor. Nobody knows what happened but us, and it has to stay that way. Understand me?" I hold his gaze. His eyes scream '_troubled child'_, but I ignore it. He always looks depressed and upset, until we really start talking. I nod my head and go to stand but he stops me,

"No, not yet. You've lost slot of blood, its best if you stay down a while. My friend advised me that someone be with you on the night until the stitches can be removed. Do you trust your sister, anyone not to tell?" I shake my head to his question and reply with, "no, I only trust you, even though I don't know you that well. Stay with me?" I can feel myself slightly blush. He smiles at me and nods. "Your shirt?" I suddenly notice him being topless.

"Covered in your blood." His lips curl at either end forming a smile.

"Oh, sorry about that." I look back at the bandages on my arm. As he moves from my side I watch him walk to the bathroom, and in his hands is a glass from earlier filled with water as he entered my bedroom. Handing me the glass as he helped me sit upright against the wall. Suddenly we both fell back onto the bed and I accidently splashing the water all over Tate and me. We both burst out in laughs. I look up into his brown eyes and notice his unusual moment of happiness. Before I knew it the door opened and I peered over his shoulder to see my sister standing at the side of the bed. Tate quickly moved from off me and sat at the end of the bed.

"So you finally agreed to get some, Hu? How did you get in anyway, Tate?" she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Window." Was all he said?

"What happened to your arm 'Liza?" her smirk dropped as her eyes met my bandaged arm.

"Nothing, before Tate came I was practising to deflect side punches." I smiled sarcastically.

"I don't know why you do that, you can already punch, what more do you need? Anyway dads brought you a Chinese, its downstairs in the microwave." I roll my eyes tell her to get out and not tell dad about Tate being here.

As soon as she leaves Tate makes his comment. "So fighting Hu? You good?" he smiled and I smiled back as I tapped the side of my nod=se as a gesture telling him to keep out of my business. He leaned back onto my bed, he noticed my frown. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"First day at school tomorrow, it's gonna be a drag." I sighed "I'll be back, do you want something to eat? " I ask as I lift myself from my bed again.

"No, I already ate, thanks though" he smiled as he placed his hands behind his head. I grabbed a long-sleeved jumper from a box and throw it on before I head down the stairs.

As I enter the kitchen I see Moira running a cloth over the kitchen counters, I ignore her and continue to retrieve my takeaway from the microwave. I suddenly stop when I hear Moira speak the words I had dreaded.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Eliza, but whilst you and Tate were talking I cleaned the mess up in the bathroom." She noticed my fear, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. But please don't harm yourself like it again." She smiled and I smiled back as I thanked her quietly.

As I walk into my room I see Tate rummaging through the box labelled '_underwear'_. I blush as he held up an Anne Summers corset with matching g-string.

"Obviously you sister doesn't know that you've already got some." He giggled.

"My family don't know shit about me Tate, neither do you." I smiled back as I put down my takeaway and snatch it from his hands and place it back in the box.

"I know more than your family does." He smirked holding up another piece of Anne Summers underwear and putting it back. "So who was the lucky guy?" he asked as he sat back onto the bed crossing his legs and I did the same opposite him.

"Which one?" I asked and smirked.

"How many?" looking more intrigued.

"Only 2, both jerks both got their karma. How many?" I copied as I leaned forward.

"Only 3. So you're a kink?" I was surprised by the question but I answered anyway.

"Never tried it. I only brought that because if you have it flaunt it right?" I smiled grabbing the fork and takeout from behind me and begin slowly digging at it.

"Well you most certainly have got it." He smiled back taking a spring roll from the plate and eating it in one.

"Wow, big appetite? Wanna share? I'm not going to eat it all." I offered

"I told you, I've already ate. I only had that because I don't like awkward silence" he smiled and I nodded back to him.

* * *

For a brief moment I popped out of the room to get Tate a shirt from my dad's room but other than that we stayed up talking and watching TV, until I fell to sleep at 3:00AM.


	6. First day at school

When I awoke he was gone. My sister screaming in my room to get up for school, not what I wanted to do right now. I waved her off but when she didn't budge I just told her to fuck off.

As soon as she left the room I looked over to the boxes on my left that was labelled t-shirts and grabbed out and over-sized, dark blue, plain, cotton t-shirt. After I gathered up a pair of black trousers, a set of black underwear and socks, I lay them on my bed while I had a quick shower. As I came out I threw on my clothes and gathering my opal silver ring and my golden and crystal skull ring, along with my bracelets, all the time feeling as though I was being watched intently. I just shrugged it off as I raced down the stairs into the kitchen. **(outfit link on my profile)**

Of course, my sister was being her usual self and shoving a full breakfast into her fat face. I rolled my eyes and smiled a Moira who smiled back innocently. I grabbed a banana and some money off the kitchen island dad had left for us before grabbing my simple black shoulder bag and stepping into my .

* * *

As soon as I enter the school I immediately blow off all the lessons. In the time of 3rd period I see a girl standing idly against a wall sucking on a cigarette just outside the cafeteria, she has some scratches on her face, wonder what happened to her?

"Can I have one of those?" I ask this girl, and with no hesitation she pulls a packet from her bag, handing me one, I'm obliged to accept. As I light it and take my first puff, relief passes over my body.

"So, you knew?" she asks staring at me with the cigarette placed between her fingers.

"Yeh, decided to blow this whole new thing of for a couple of days, or at least try and get suspended." I inform her of my plans for the day. Leaving my fag in my mouth to slouch against my bottom lip I hold out my hand in a gesture of a shake of which she takes. "I'm Eliza B-T-DUBS"

"Leah. So where you come from?" She asked innocently, but I could tell she's pretty fucked in the head.

"Not far, just 3 days away." I replied sarcastically, waiting for her to ask the next question. Of course it's going to be…

"Why you move?" she read my mind,

"Mom died, dad wanted a fresh start. So what's up with the scratches?" my turn to ask a question. But she stared at me as she took in a breath. I returned the glare until she finally answered me.

"Do you believe in the devil? Because it was him. I saw him, he did this." She took another puff of her cigarette and I just looked at her closely, trying to figure her out, she's gotta be on something. "You might think I'm crazy, but it's the truth, he's can be beautifull you know, because he's a fallen angel" She broke the staring contest and turned to face the clock in front of us that hung on a wall, as close to the ceiling it could get. All of a sudden she asked yet another question, it pissed me off but I find her way of thinking too interesting to tell her how messed up she actually is,

"You read the book of revelation?" was she a bible basher?

"No" I said simply, intrigued about what she was about to say.

"In Heaven, there's this woman in labour howling in pain. And there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her baby. But the Archangel Michael, he hurls the dragon down to earth. From that moment on, the red dragon hates the woman, and declares war on her and all of her children. We are those children he declares war upon." We sat in silence for the rest of until 3rd period.

As soon as the bell went I saw a girl picking on this other girl, but as I got closer I noticed that he other girl was my sister. This was perfect, I fight the sad little b in order to help my sister and beat her so badly I get a i left to go fight this girl, i exchanged numbers with Leah and she wished me luck.

"Hey! leave her alone!" I screamed at the peroxide cow who was yelling at my sister.

"What are you gonna do? Slit your little emo wrists?" she laughed and all of her little groupies copied, kiss asses'. I knew that I was wearing dark colours today but I didn't look like I were an emo by far and then I realised what she just said, I had put my bracelets on the wrong hand! In no time I lunged at her like a lion on a dear. Before I knew it, a crowd had formed around us and all her little fans had begun to scream.

"bitch you don't get to talk about me…"** punch** "… like"** punch** "…that" I punched her once more before a teacher pulled me off the plastic barbie bitch. I looked over to the girl and noticed her eye swelling and her nose bleeding, I didn't care, and she deserved it. What I did to her was nothing compared to what she must have done and said to make herself popular.

A couple of hours later and my father was in the school and I had told the head master why I did what I did, along with switching my bracelets over to the hand that needed covering.

The drive home was silent, I didn't know what to tell my dad. He looked so disappointed.

"I understand that you did that for your sister, but you should know when to stop." I felt him glance over at me, but I remained in my position, my head never breaking contact with the window. Once we pulled up on the drive, I did nothing but walk straight into the house, ignoring my father's voice asking me to stop.

* * *

**TATE POV:**

I woke up and looked at this girl's innocent face, she's so beautiful. I remembered what she said to me before she fell to sleep, it was her first day at school today, so I got up and made myself unseen to anyone in the house as I watched her peacefully. Until her annoying sister comes running into the room screaming for her to wake up, I laughed when she told her coldly to fuck off. It's what I would have told Addie to do. Lizzy reminded me so much of her, I liked her in that sense, I smiled at the thought of how well Adelaide and Lizzy would get along. A she left I watched as Eliza got dressed, she had an amazing body. I like her a lot.

Once she had left for school I went back into her room and rummaged through her clothes and belongings. I discovered a yoga mat, explains why she's in such good shape. I was lying on her bed when the house decorator chad had decided to make and appearance. I looked over to him as he stood in the doorway looking about before he made a suggestion,

"You know you should get her to keep the blue colour or maybe red, the colours seem to suit her well, don't you think?" I sat to face him as I crossed my legs. "Quite a threat you made the other day, you should know that Hayden has other plans." I stared at him with anger, what did that bitch want with Eliza?! His eyes followed me as I went back down to the cellar to find out exactly what plans Hayden has.

"Hayden!?" I paced around the cellar screaming at her until she showed herself.

"Let me guess, girl trouble?" she smirked at me and I did nothing but grab her by her throat.

"What do you want with her?" I gritted my teeth at her in anger,

"Relax Tate. I just want a little fun is all?" She smirked at me once again so I threw her into the wall and snapped her neck, but I knew it would only kill her for a couple of minutes. So I just went about my usual day, playing with Bo and his ball.

* * *

**ELIZA'S POV:**

As soon as I enter my room I notice a girl rummaging through my CD collection.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, reluctant to move from my spot.

"Oh, hey, I'm violet. I'm your neighbour." She smiled weakly and held her hand out for me to take. And I did.

'_What is it with the neighbours and breaking and entering?'_ "I'm Eliza. So can I help you with something?" I asked simply but she just shook her head and continued to rummage through my CD's.

"Mind If I?" she held up a CD and I gestured towards the stereo not minding the track that she picked, this girls got taste. I laid down on my bed and listened to the song, one of my favourites, 'hate my way' by 'throwing muses'. I sat up and watched as she glanced around the room as i waited for the first question…

"So, you have any ideas for your room?" she asked simply, although not the question I thought she was going to ask.

"Actually, I like the colour, I was thinking of painting it over in a darker shade though." I smiled as she sat next to me. "So how long you lived here?" I asked.

"About 2 years, my mom caught my dad cheating on her and we moved to the neighbourhood for a fresh start, things are a lot better now. So why'd you move?"

"Mom died dad and sister wanted a fresh start. Do you go to Westfield high?" she turned to face me and replied with the simple answer,

"Got thrown out, haven't been to school ever since." I looked at her and noticed her scars on her arms they looked like they were fairly old. We sat for about an hour as we talked of why we had each scar. Soon she left, and I lay on my bed and slept through the rest of the was nice talking to someone who was like me, i liked Violet, i think were going to be good friends.

* * *

**VIOLETS POV:**

After I met Eliza I felt so much more comfortable, finally I have somebody to talk to. A friend at last. Maybe this family will be fun.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about Eliza's encounter with Violet and Leah? please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think. and what has Hayden got planned for her? Untill next time. :) Eliza's outfit link is on my profile :)**


	7. I like birds

**First off, I know this chapter makes me sound a little morbid for writing what I have but I'm not how it probably makes me sound as a writer to this story. In this chapter Eliza meets Ben Harmon, but he is dead, They just don't know it...yet... I also tried to make her sound a lot like tat to kind of show how a-like they are to all Tate,Eliza and Ben. **

**quick definition of the word Incongruous to people who may not know its meaning,**

******Incongruous**: ridiculous, inappropriate 

* * *

I haven't seen Tate in the past couple of days. I wondered if he were okay. Stupid to wonder that, but I enjoyed his company, he made me feel like I weren't the only person that thought different to others around me. for some reason he made me think of death of a person takes them from the filthy world we live in, I feel like they're being taken away from all the shit and piss and vomit that run in the streets. I've never physically gotten over the fact that my mother had died but she's been taken to somewhere clean and kind. That thought helps me a lot.

Sometimes I just sit and think. Sometimes I don't even think. I just sit.

Soon enough my thoughts were disturbed by my dad who asks me to join him downstairs for a minute. I grunted and walked calmly down the stairs. Although I wasn't in the mood to be nice man at the bottom of the stairs and greeted me with a smile and a simple,

"Hello Eliza." I looked at him for a moment and think why I haven't met him before. Maybe he's just a new work friend of my dad's. So I shrugged it off and returned his smile reluctantly. "I'm sorry you don't know me," he continued seeing my face was plastered with confusion behind my small smile. "I met your farther yesterday and he booked me an appointment with you." He smiled again and offered his hand, so I took it and shook his hand, with the smile no longer on my face.

"Eliza this is , he's here to help you deal with your anger. "My dad informed me. I turned to him and just glared.

"No way, no, I don't need help with my anger!" I yelled, only just realizing how it must have sounded and make them think that I actually do need help…

"Well why don't you just come with me and have a session, then we can see how you feel about it?" asked me and I did nothing but nod.

Soon I was sitting in the spare office with . And so it begins…

"So Eliza, your dad tells me that you're struggling with your mother's death, how does it makes you feel?" he asked sympathetically. I turned to face him, looking away from the window I was once staring out watching the birds fly freely.

I didn't want to answer his question so I changed the subject, "I love birds, don't you?" I didn't wait for an answer from him, "I just love how they can fly away from all of their problems." I looked back out of the window, but I could feel his gaze on my face, "Did you know that over 10,000 birds a year die from smashing into windows? Ironic isn't it? They have the power to fly away from troubles only for their lives to be ended by a sheet of glass." I turned back at him when I said so. I looked at him and could tell he was trying to figure me out. I left no expression on my face. "You think I'm morbid?" I asked simply.

"I don't think your morbid, I think your smart." We stared at each other for a while, he tried to get me to crack, but I didn't. "Why'd you go of the subject of your mother?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't want to answer it." I informed him truthfully.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I knew that what I would have said would make you think I have anger issues." I admitted.

"And what would you have said?"

"I'd have told you that it makes me happy, in a way that I'd want to act out. She's lucky. The world is a filthy place, it's a filthy god damn horror show.I'm glad she's not here for that reason." As soon as I told him what I thought of the would his back straightened, he looked at me as though he'd seen a ghost, or that he was suddenly…scared. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you remind me a lot of someone that I used to know." He smiled and placed down his notepad and leaned forward. "Why does your mother not being her make you want to act out?"

"I act out if i'm not happy or sad, i just do it because its better than doing anything to me, acting out is my way of crying, I don't cry. I act out over her because she deserves it, to be free, like a bird, only she can't hit a sheet of glass. She can't die again. Life is nothing but waiting for that moment, the moment when you hit the sheet of glass, you know?" he didn't answer, he just looked at me, "don't you ever wonder how you're going to die? When it's going to happen?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but I do know that either way, it's going to hurt, right? Its Incongruous how life can end just like that. When you die you're taken to somewhere clean and kind. I envy my mom."

"Was there another reason for you fighting that girl, at your school?" he probed

I scoffed and leaned forward, "I want to get expelled." I smirked. "You're wasting your time here-"before I could say more he cut me off.

"The fact that you think that fighting someone just to get out of school with no other reason behind it or not thinking of another way to get yourself away from school shows how much time I'm not wasting with you." I looked at him as I continued to smirk, "I would like us to meet again for another appointment Eliza…" he handed me an appointment card that had the date and time written down along with a number, "if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to call." He smiled as he rose from his seat.

I felt like we weren't talking for that long, but I knew that it had been at least 45 minutes.

He left the room, I followed closely. "It was nice meeting you Eliza." Before he left he shook my dad's hand.

My dad turned to me and I didn't talk, I just handed him the card and left to go to my room. As I walked past him I heard him sigh.

I gasped as I opened the door, only to realize that it was only Tate and I had no reason to have gotten sacred. He sat on my bed reading my book, _'CSI: WHITECHAPEL JACK THE RIPPER'. _

"Sorry I scared you." He smiled at me over the book and I returned the smile.

"No problem." I simply said and began unpacking a few things for the boxes.

"I heard your meeting with " his simply said acting as though the things I'd said to weren't morbid, I knew they were. I turned to him,

"You think I'm crazy?" I asked a little on edge, I didn't want to lose the only friend I had besides violet, I didn't know if I could consider Leah a friend, more like a smoking companion.

"No, I think you amazing to think the way you do, I think the way you do. Were creative." He easily retorted.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days?"

"I know, and I'm sorry for it." I nodded at his response and resumed unpacking. "Isn't this guy amazing?" he asked and I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Jack the Ripper." He stated, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeh, I mean the fact that he went completely unnoticed and he was right there in front of them all along. It's incredible, he's a creative man. Don't get me wrong, he's fucked in the head but creative." Tate chuckled at my comment and we smiled at each other for a few minutes.

We talked for hours about multiple things, it gave me time to realize how alike we actually are. I noticed it was at least 3:30 that he'd left, but I don't mind how long he stayed, I enjoyed his company.

* * *

**So what do you think of the whole bird expresion? did you find it cleaver or completely misleading? because honestly it kind of rolled off out of no where from my head to my finger tips. **

**please review what you think and thanks so much to all of the followers and people who have favorite this story, thanks to 'Lady Nyght' for commenting and I thought it would just be a good way to bring some of the other characters into the story to make it a little different.**

**Next chapter we will find out what Hayden has in mind for out Eliza. ;) **


	8. The 'Other son'

**Before you read the chapter i just want o say that i recently got a polyvore account so i can add the links to the outfits on eliza so both of Eliza's outfits from this chapter and previous chapters are on my profile :)**

* * *

Once again I woke up to the shrieking sound of my sister's voice,

"Eliza, get your ass up!" I resisted the urge to sit up and punch her in the nose, but I did sit up in my place as I groaned.

"What?! I'm suspended for the rest of the week." I glared at her as she sat next to me on my bed. This was unusual, she wanted something.

"I didn't see you after school yesterday, I heard you and Tate talking." She stopped for a little wile as she smiled at me sadly. "Dad told me you had a session with a psychologist. Did you tell him about yourself harm?" she asked sensitively. I simply shook my head at her.

"Bet everyone knows me as the crazy, emo b now don't them?" I slightly chuckled. What a reputation I've given myself.

"Thank you… for yesterday." She smiled and gave me small kiss on the cheek before leaving. I smiled back, she may be annoying and I know I say I hate her sometimes, but she's still my sister.

* * *

I turned to my phone and realized it had been an hour since Lizzy came and thanked me before leaving for school.

I knew I had to do something today, so I stood from my bed and stretched before walking over to my drawers and grabbing some dark grey shorts and a matching dark grey vest top, both Nike, and placed them onto my bed. I walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I came back out and threw on my underwear before mu running clothes.** (Outfit link on my profile**) To cover the scars on my wrist I applied some scar removal.

I ran down the stairs after grabbing my phone and earphones from off the desk in my room my dad had put together before while I was at school (before I got expelled). As I went to the kitchen I grabbed a banana for breakfast as usual and a bottle of water. As I turned and was startled as bumped into Moira.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there." I said a little breathless with my hand on my chest.

"Its fine madam, I was wondering what you would like for dinner tonight, as I've noticed you and your sister have a different life style." She asked thoughtfully.

"Thank you but I'm a very complicated person, I can cook my own and save you the trouble, thanks anyway." I smiled as she nodded her head and moved aside for me to walk by her.

* * *

I jogged down the street but didn't go very far, I still needed to explore the town more.

As I was making my way back home a little boy with a mischievous smile looked up at me. I stopped and asked the boy where his mom was as he looked only to be 5 years of age maybe. He didn't talk, just pointed to Constance's house. Then it dawned on me, that's why he looks so much like Tate, it was his brother either that or Tate had another brother or sister making the little boy his nephew. I smiled down at the little blond boy.

"Would you like me to take you home? I'm sure your mommy's worried about you." I smiled as he held his hand out for me to take. I walked him up to the front door that was wide open, as it was a sunny morning I didn't think much of it. So I knocked on the door and called for Tate, but no answer, so I then called for Constance who peeked her head around the side of the house, averting my eyes away from the door. I turned to face the woman who held a pair of gardening scissors in her hands and a floral dress hung around her body, _'I bet Lizzy would love that dress' _I thought to myself as it was covered in the colour pink.

She walked closer as she leaned down to her son/grandson. "Did you distract the pretty girl from her running?" she asked in her southern accent. The little looked up and nodded with the little smile till on his face. Constance hummed understandingly at the little boy. "I'm sorry he was a brother, god damn cherub can't stay in one place." She giggled as she straightened her back.

"Aww its okay, you weren't a bother little guy." I smiled down at him and looked back up to Constance as I handed his hand over to him. "Your son?" I asked her, no of my business I know but I was curious.

"Yeh my darling boy, beautiful aint he?" she asked with a bright grin as she placed a kiss on his hand. I nodded to her.

"He is, you did well, Tate and this little one," I smiled before continuing, "is Tate home? I need to give him something." She shook her head no. "Okay well when he gets home would you mind asking him to stop by please?" I asked and she smiled and walked back through the back yards gate way she came with…. I forgot to ask his name. Never mind.

* * *

**Tate's POV:**

I watched her as she spoke to my mom, that's if she could even be classed as one, to me anyway. I know she has been referring to my offspring as her son. I turned back from the window as she made her way back to the house, as I made my way back to the basement.

* * *

As I got down there I heard my _'mom'_ whispering my name and searching through the basement.

"_Tate honey, its mama. I have to talk to you, Tate?" _she whispered in front of me before turning and almost jumping out of her skin as she turned to see me in front of her as she held her hand on her heart. For a moment I had a little DA JA VU, it reminded me of when she found out about the other twin of Vivian's being mine.

"So talk." I said straight faced, although I wanted to laugh at the face she had made when I scared her.

"That girl Eliza, she said she wants to give you something. But after she has given you whatever it Is I want you to leave her alone, you understand me Tate?" she asked in all seriousness

"You can't make me. I'll leave her when I want to" I stood my ground before leaving her down the basement.

* * *

"Eliza?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a sec." she shouted over the sound of the flowing water.

While she was in the bathroom I grabbed the _'CSI: WHITECHAPLE JACK THE RIPPER' _and continued to read from where I left off last time. After about 15 minutes later she walked out wearing some baggy, bell-bottom trousers and a blouse.** (Outfit link on my profile)**

"You wanted to give me something?" I asked as I placed down the book and sat with my legs crossed on her bed. She held up her finger asking for me to give her a minute and I nodded. She re-entered the room taking less than a minute. She handed me a shirt, which I realised was the one I used to cover the gashes on her wrist the night she went crazy with the razor blade, only this time the shirt was completely spotless to when I last saw it.

"I had the stains removed at the drycleaners." She informed me as she turned and applied some red lipstick.

"Going somewhere?" I asked curiously as I watched her put her phone and wallet into her shoulder-bag.

"Yeh I'm meeting a smoking companion." She smiled as she turned to face me and then continued placing various things into her bag.

"Companion? Don't you mean friend?" I asked curious about her choice of words. But she shook her head no and my eyebrow raised.

"I only hung out with her once and we exchanged phone numbers, maybe I'll be able to call her a friend after tonight." She shrugged as she tied a loose bow around her neck, then stepping into some shoes.

"Ok. Thank you for the shirt, ill visit you tomorrow." She waved at me with a smile as she said good bye.

* * *

**Eliza's POV:**

I watched Tate as he left my room through the window. I was excited to go meet Leah, I have to admit, and she was interesting and weird, like me almost.

As I raced down the stairs I grabbed my felt fedora hat and headed out to go meet Leah at this skate park se hangs out at after shouting to dad that I was going to go meet a _'friend'_ even though I didn't class her as one yet.

* * *

**Just incase anybody missed it, both of Eliza's outfits ore on my profile :)**


	9. The kiss

Leah's POV

I can't belive she came. Shes so beautiful. Ever since ive gotten these scratches and began to belive people tended to avoid me. But she's different, shes kind and she understands. Shes almost like violet, but more caring and listens better. She smiled at me as she sat down and I smiled back.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I know some people think that she's crazy because she believed in the devil but she's not. She just goes into things deeply, passionate I suppose.

"so what made you belive in this kind of stuff? Is it because of the scratches? If you don't mind me asking." I was curious I noticed that as soon as I asked, she looked anywhere but at me. After a couple of minutes we fell silent and watched the skaters do kiwi flips, kick back flips and jesus flips, then she turned to me and sighed. I put my hand on her shoulder , obviously she didn't find it easy to talk about this.

"he did it. The devil. I know you think its crazy,but it's the truth. _he _did this to me. What I saw the night I got these scratches was beyond scary, not to mention it happened in the murder house." I studied her as she touched the scars on her face.

"I don't think your crazy. I think your interesting." I smiled as she looked back up to me. I pulled out a cigarette and handed her one then took one for my self. "do you have a lighter? I forgot mine" she smiled and reached into her bag and helped me light my cigarette. "what you said before, the murder house part, whats the deal with that?" I raised an eyebrow and she slightly chuckled.

"you don't know about the murder house? Okay, story goes that every person that dies in the house remains in the house, unable to walk from the property." She shrugged. "I belive it. We should go on the tour you know, day out or whatever." I nodded.

"sounds interesting." I pulled out my phone and looked for tickets. "Friday sound good?" I asked and looked over to her. She smirked at me and nodded. "good ill meet you here at 11:30?"

"can't wait, thanks" she smiled as we both stood up from dangling our legs over the side of the skating pool. surprisingly she hugged me and I hugged her back.

When I got back home I couldn't stop thinking about the murder house'. Only 3 days to go.

"Eliza, honey, would you come here please." I groaned as I walked into the kitchen and saw that Constance was sitting up the kitchen island with a cigarette placed between her fingers. "ive invited both Constance, Tate and, i'm sorry I didn't get the name of you other son?"

"Ethan, my little bundle of joy." She smiled as she stroked the child's hair besides her.

"ive invited them for dinner tomorrow night a a…uh… peace offering. Oh, .and your friend is upstairs." I nodded.

"nice seeing you again."I smiled and walked off to my room.

As soon as I walk through my door I see violet sitting on my bed with all of my CD's out in front of her as she scanned through them.

"hey. I was wondering when you were going to show." She said and smiled as held out my Lana Del Rey CD.

"hey. how long you been here?" I asked as I took the CD from her and placed it in the cd player then sat down besides her on my bed.

"not long, your sister kept me company. I'd rather he not have. Does she always ask that many questions?" I laughed and nodded.

"unfortunately. Don't worry she'll stop when she finds she has enough information on you."

"thank god." She giggled and started walking around my room, picking up various items off my shelves and my desk.

"my dads having some boring old dinner thing tomorrow night, you could come if you like. And honestly I think I could use the moral support." I offered.

"sure, why not." She smiled and sat back next to me and took my hat off me. I looked at her, not showing my confusion. Soon she leaned in towards me and gently kissed me with her soft lips then pulled away. "sorry, I just got caught up in the song." I could understand as 'young and beautiful' was playing.

"its fine." I simply said.

"so whats for dinner tomorrow, if you still want me there?"

"of course, It was just a kiss, I does'nt mean anything. As for the for the food , I have no idea, depends on what Moira cooks." I shrugged.

"can't wait. I love surprises." I smiled as she walked from my room.

All night I couldn't help but think of when violet kissed me, it was strange kissing a girl, but I kinda liked it. It wasn't long before I fell to sleep again.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter was short but ill make it up to you with drama and romance next chapter ;) I've changed it a little because i thought it'd be fun to bring more Violet and Leah into the story because i love both their characters, but don't worry, this is still a Tate Eliza story ;)**


End file.
